Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by MizzNapsAlot
Summary: She was my everything the second I saw her stumble down the hallway dancing in her underwear and singing into a wooden spoon. To bad no one thought I deserved her. including me. Paul/OC.
1. Paul

Hey guys. So i decided at 2 in the morning i was going to write something for my favorite werewolf. Paul. Mmm there is something about a man with a temper that gets the blood goin for me. haaaa...

So i wrote this in hopes to see if you readers think it has the potential to become a story.

Cause really Im still trying to decide. It would be Paul /OC (obviously)

sooo. Your opinions would be lovely :)

Ones in Lucy (OC) POV and the other Paul's POV. R&R!!

* * *

Paul POV

There are no words to describe how lucky I am to have met her. My imprint. My life. My love. My Lucy.

She is my complete opposite. She is happy and optimistic and so very gorgeous. She should have turned out a bitter person with a past as dark as hers. She shouldn't see the good in everyone. She shouldn't have turned out as amazing as she did. But of course, Lucy does whatever she wants, and so, she is amazing.

Its a wonder she is my other half. Im an asshole. A fuck up. Im Angry, practically violent, and no where near good enough for her. Im overprotective and curse too much. Im rude and have a temper the length of her pink nail polished pinky nail.

Sometimes I wondered what the gods were thinking when they decided that this amazing woman should be left in my care. In my deadly, violent hands. But, no matter how much i question their fucked up logic, I cant help but shake with anger at the thought of her in anyone else's care but my own.

She was everything to me the second she came stumbling down Sam and Emily's hallway dancing in her underwear, singing "Do you Believe in Magic" into a wooden cooking spoon. And then asked me to join her. I spent that afternoon learning everything I could about her.

Later that night, was the angriest I have ever been. The pack had sat me down after Lucy had went to sleep and proceeded to tell me how I was 'too dangerous' to be around her. I snapped. I didnt even phase, I had just started destroying everything that was in my path, which happened to be Embry's nose and Emily's Kitchen. Lucy came into the room in all her glory, walked up to me in the middle of my warpath, slapped me across the face and said, "Calm down, clean this up, and behave," and walked back out. I did just that. I had calmed down, cleaned up, and behaved with a goofy smile on my face the rest of the night.

If it was possible, I would be furious at her for being stupid enough to love an asshole like me. To let me be the one to hold her, and kiss her, and touch her everyday. And pray everyday that she doesn't realize how stupid she is for being with me, For I cant even bare the thought of living in a world with her not with me.


	2. Lucy

Here is Lucy's POV. Tell me what you guys think yeah?

* * *

Lucy POV

My english teacher, Ms. Tam, had asked me the definition of Perfection in class. I said Paul. No really I did. Paul laughed, Ms. Tam didn't.

I remember the first time I had met him. I was staying with my cousin Emily (I had no where else to live) and I had awoken to an empty house when I decided I should make cookies. Some time between cracking the eggs and preheating the oven I was dancing around the house singing "Do your Believe in Magic" when the door opened. And in walked a god among men. Tall, dark, and handsome in every sense of the word.

Needless to say I was slightly embarrassed when I remembered I was standing in front of said god in nothing but a tank top and underwear standing in an impressive superstar pose. I asked him to join me, and he gave me a heart warming smile and said "Im not worthy." I was confused, but I melted. And I swore that I would keep that smile on his face if it was the last thing I do. I told him that, and his smile could have out-shined the sun.

When Paul had found out about my past he was so upset he left. I was a broken girl. An Orphan. Homeless. No good. I thought he didn't want me. And I thought I died of heartbreak. But he came back. And told me how sorry he was while I cried into his chest. And then all our secrets came pouring out. Werewolves, imprints, rape, abuse - everything. That night we became 'Official'.

Im selfish. I know I am. Im possessive too. Just ask Becky Turner. I gave her a black eye for grabbing his butt. Yeah I didn't know girls did that either. Who knew? The pack thinks its funny that Im so possessive of Paul. So does Paul. I don't want him to realize there is someone better for him than me out there. Imprint or not, I cant take that risk.

The first time we slept together I was nervous. He was the first person I slept with that mattered to me. The night couldn't have been more perfect. He kissed all my scars and imperfections that I was deathly self conscious about, and beat down every wall I had around my heart. I was his. Always and Forever Paul's.

Out of all the imprinted couples Paul and I take the award for 'Most Physical'. Not just our sexual escapades (which I must say we were pretty adventurous) but the fact that we never said the words "I love you." It shocks everyone but we dont need to say is not one to put his feelings into words, but rather his actions. And I adore him for it. A small squeeze of his hand in mine tells me a lot more than 3 words every could. I dont know what I did to deserve him. But I am selfish, and I will do anything in my power not to let him go.


	3. Meeting in Underwear

Hey you guys. Hope you guys like this so far :)

R&R please and thank you!

* * *

**Meeting In Underwear**

PAUL POV

Fuck school. Who needs it? Its not like Im gonna be going to college or leaving La Push anytime soon. Im doomed to the life of an angry mutt.

Fuck Matt Hampton too. Stupid shit head, thinks he can just run into me with his chocolate milk and drench my only decent shirt with brown liquid without consequence. I think not. I let him think over his actions with a bloody nose in the nurses office. Hey, I could have done worse. Im poor, and clothes cost money, and that walking douche bag just ruined one of my last shirts. Today sucks.

It was lunch, and even if my stomach was yelling at me to feed it. I didn't want to stay here any longer. Especially with a milk soaked shirt. So I decided to ditch. Teachers didn't care, I was almost never in school anyways. I felt someone following me.

Jared, my best and most trusted friend. He was the only one that really put up with my shit. Even before the whole werewolf thing. He would back me up whenever I got into fights over stupid shit. Let me crash at his house when my dad was on a drunken rampage. And call me out on my asshole tendencies. Becoming werewolves just made us more like brothers. God, I feel like a fucking fairy thinking like this.

"Heard you spilled all over yourself," He laughed clapping me on the back. Matt and his fucking milk. I started to shake getting angry all over again. I needed to leave. Now.

"You okay?"Jared asked looking around at the other students cautiously. Like I was going to phase right there in the hallway. I hate that people always assume Im going to snap and everything around me will be in danger of my barbaric rampage. What I hate more is that their probably right.

"Im fine, Going for a run" I grunted before taking off into the woods behind the school.

I pass the tree line and I feel my body explode into the creature that has ruined my life. I have always been an angry person, but becoming a wolf has turned me into the poster boy for assholes everywhere. I hated that I was such an angry person, hated it so much it made me even more angry. It doesn't help that I have been dubbed the dangerous, temperamental, and out of control wolf of the pack. How fucked up is that?

I was running to take my mind off things. But like always as a wolf your never alone. I interrupted Embry's thoughts. or, singing I guess.

_one fifty one rum, pineapple juice, carrab- Hey paul! I was just gonna go get you, Sam wants us at his house, something important. _He said seemingly happy he wasn't left to his own thoughts for a while.

_Blood-Suckers? _I asked excited at the thought of getting a good fight in. I was itching to get some of the pent up anger out.

_Nah, I don't think so, he didn't say what but it seemed important. _

_Kay_. I grumbled before making a hard right towards Sam and Emily's.

I phase and put my shorts back on and walked to the front door and stopped before I could open the door. _Music? _Sam and Emily never played music in their house, especially not that loud. They were being of a quiet nature. I opened the door and was met with something I never would have expected in a million years.

The most beautiful woman came stumbling out of Emily's kitchen in nothing but a Sweater that practically swallowed her and fell off one shoulder, and black boy short underwear. She was dancing around singing "Do you Belive in Magic" at the top of her lungs into a wooden cooking spoon. Funny, I never liked that song until now. She finally noticed me when she landed in a pretty impressive super star pose. She stared. And I stared harder.

She was fucking beautiful. and fucking tiny. 5'3 and petite with curves that would make any model jealous. She was tan, no mocha. I love mocha. She had long light brown hair that was up in a messy bun. Her bangs kissing her forehead. Striking light blue eyes that looked like a cloudless summer sky. And that smile, oh that adorable playful smile probably broke millions of hearts. I would gladly be the next in line. I was fucked. Cause in that instant I knew I imprinted. I felt that pull. And instead of being pissed like I always thought I would be if I imprinted, I was happy? Relived? Maybe even giddy? I've never felt 'Giddy' before. But then again I've never felt this way before either.

I knew I probably looked like a freak staring at her the way I was. I knew my mouth was open, and I probably still havn't blinked since I opened the door. She probably thinks Im an asshole. Great. Fucking Great.

But instead. She just abandoned her superstar pose, blushed, And gave me that heartbreaker smile, laughed and said, " You wanna join me?" swinging her wooden spoon around.

I tried to fight the goofy grin that was creeping up on my face, I really did. _Im_ _Not worthy, im SO no worthy_ I thought. She looked confused and I realized I had said that out loud. Fuck.

She smiled. _She smiled?_ And said, "Im gonna keep that smile on your face if its the last thing I do." My goofy grin turned into a full on smile.

"Im Paul" I told her. Holding out my hand for her to shake, silently hoping I could see if her skin was as smooth as it looked.

"Im not wearing pants," she replied laughing and shook my hand. _Yep as smooth as it looks._ Great Im turning into Jared.

"I can see that, thats a long name though, shorten it for me?" She smelled like tangerines and rain. The smell is like crack to me. I need it.

"Lucy," she replied with a curtsy. _Lucy, _god she was adorable. Her name fit. She moved to sit on the couch and I followed. Sitting at a 'normal' distance away. A distance that wouldn't make her uncomfortable. It killed me. She was RIGHT there.

"So Lucy, what are you doing at Sam and Emily's house?" I didnt want to sound like minded, but I was curious to why she was here.

"Oh I-" She was interrupted by a pack of wolves entering the house. Literally. Jared, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sam, and Emily all walked in at once.

"Hey Pau- Why hello, and who might you be?" Embry said sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand "Im Embry, but can call me tonight." I was pissed. He is dead. I was planning his slow demise when I heard her bubbly laugh.

"Come on now, Im sure you got a better line then THAT." She said laughing at him "Im Lucy."

Quil howled with laughter. "BURN!! Its an honor to meet you. Im Quil."

"Hi Im Lucy" She said again smirking. She's a smart ass. _She really is my other half_.

"Sorry Lucy, I went to go get groceries and I didn't want to wake you. I thought I would be back before you woke up." Emily apologized interrupting whatever GENIUS line Embry had next.

Jacob attempted to sit between me and Lucy until my glared redirected him the the love seat across from us. He then proceeded to ask the question that was still buzzing in the back of my mind.

"So how do you know Emily and Sam?" The question invited an awkward silence. Lucy dropped her head down, and Emily frowned at Sam. I was gonna rip Jakes fucking head off. I dont know what just happened but Lucy tensed up, seemingly upset.

But Suddenly Lucy looked up with a convincing smile on her face and said, "lets just say your gonna see my pretty face for a while." then made a dorky face.

"Will you be wearing pants? I kinda like you without 'em," Embry said winking at her. _Fucker._ I started to growl and shake. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Better shut up before he eats you,"Lucy giggled to Embry. I couldn't help but calm down. I was still pissed, But I didn't feel the need to send Embrys face into the dirt... THAT bad. I just looked at Lucy and I could get over it. Eventually. It wasn't till Lucy started to look around nervous that I looked around at the other faces in the room.

They knew. They knew I imprinted. No face had the same expression. Jake was surprised. Quil was giggling like a 3 year old. Jared was grinning. _The ass_. Embry was sulking, probably jealous that I got this godly creature. Leah was rolling her eyes. Seth smiled. Emily looked hesitant but happy. And Sam, well lets just say Sam looked like he did not approve.. like.. at all. _Ouch, Im not THAT bad._

"So, if this isn't awkward, I don't know what is." Said Lucy breaking the silence looking at everyone then at herself, "Then again, IM the one not wearing pants. Hmm, I win this one guys." We all couldn't help but laugh at that. She is a character alright. She was gonna rock my world. _And Im pretty sure Id enjoy every second of it. _

"Paul. Kitchen. Now" Said Sam in a stern tone that get me kinda pissed off. _What the hell did I do?_

Lucy excused her self to go to sleep and 'put some much needed pants on' as I made my way towards the kitchen behind Sam. I looked back one last time to see her, and she was looking back at me. Yeah thats right. She stuck her tongue out at me and waved, and I couldn't help but do it back. I continued outside before anyone could call me out on what a fruitcake I was. This chick was making me into her own little fruit basket. What the fuck.

Sam interrupted my thoughts with words that I will never forget. "Paul, your too dangerous for her." I snapped. And no one could stop me from the rampage I was about to unleash.


	4. A God Among Men

Heres Lucys POV. Im not going to repeat every chapter with both points of view all the time. I just wanted you guys to get both sides of them meeting. Ciao.

* * *

A God Among Men

Lucy POV

This sucks. Im tired, and sore, and stinky, and hungry. Very bad combination. Im not sure which problem I should solve first. I sat there for a moment trying to decided, so I sniffed myself. Ew, the stink was definitely first priority.

I made my way around the house that I was unfamiliar with and finally found the bathroom after walking into a bedroom, and 2 closets. _Of course the bathroom is the LAST door I check. _I walked into the cute little bathroom. "Cute." I said to no one. _Okay, im weird. _I stripped myself of my stank clothing and noticed myself in the mirror. _God, I look like shit. _My hair was gross and tangled with leaves and twigs. I had dirt all over my face and had dried blood on my lip and chin. I could feel more than see a bruise forming on my left eye. I looked skinnier then I actually was. I had dirt and cuts everywhere. _Well don't I look conceited looking at myself naked in the mirror. _I decided that I was never going to get clean by just wishing it upon myself. So I jumped into the shower and spent 5 minutes getting blasted with cold water as I tried to figure out how their shower worked. _Cant they just make them all the same?! _I finally got it at just the right tempature. I let the water wash away all the dirt and grime from my body and mind.

FLASHBACK

I've been on the run for the past 4 years. Its not so bad. Only, Im walking in the woods trying to figure out where the hell I am. If I ever make if out of these woods and into civilization that is. Even if I did get out of the woods people would probably run for the hills. Creeping around in the woods looking like a Big Foot's girlfriend was not socially acceptable. Trust me. _What I would give for a shower._ I thought. I hadn't slept in days no matter how hard I tried to. I don't even remember the last time I ate. I was getting shaky and paranoid. And I was getting the cold sweats. _Great._ I was trying to find a nice place to sit and wait out the pain and bullshit my body was about to put me threw.

And like a fucking tsunami, it hit me without warning. My knees buckled and I hit the ground face first. My arms not getting trying to catch me. I was sweating. I was hot. I was cold. My joints hurt. I clawed at the ground. Burning. I felt like my veins were going to explode and my brain along with it. I finally let go of the scream I'd been holding in. I could feel tears pouring down my face. And I clawed at my arms as if it would take some of the pain away. Kill me, kill me, kill me. I couldn't tell if i was thinking it of yelling it. The thoughts in my head were worse then the pain shooting threw my body. Memories. Memories I would give ANYTHING to just forget. To pretend never happened. God. Kill me.

Suddenly I felt even more heat wrap around me and I started to kick and scream. I felt like my skin was falling off. Stop, stop, stop. I felt like I was being wrapped up in fire. But with my eyes squeezed shut and refusing to open, and can only guess Im being burned alive. And suddenly it the fire went away. And I was laying on something that was not dirt. I don't know how long I laid there shaking with a cold sweat, curled into the tightest ball my body would allow. When I finally calmed down, and my fit was over. I forced my eyes open and was met with a beautiful woman? _Thats strange._

She was amazingly beautiful. _Im_ _jealous. _She had raven black hair a little past her shoulders with eyes that practically puked kindness on me. How left side of her face covered with scars, just made her an exotic, tragic beauty. Yep, Im SO jealous.

"Oh your awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She said worriedly. I felt like shit. No worse than shit. I felt like..._ hmm, what feels worse than shit?_

"H2O." Was all I could manage to say. "Im Lucy." I gave her a smile, she looked so worried.

"Emily Uley." She replied still looking distressed.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep looking so worried like that." I said, my voice sounding like I just smoked 43 cigarettes and then screamed at a rock concert. She smiled at me and said "Wrinkles are the last thing Im worried about." While she got up hopefully went to get me that water. I was thirsty. My throat was like a desert in a desert. And THAT is dry.

'Emily' came back with a big ol' glass of H2O and left me to rest after she explained where I was, how I got there and that I could stay as long as I wanted.

I've been on the run for the past 4 years. How I ended up in the woods of La Push, Washington I will never know. I was from New York. I was always horrible about directions. But really? Across the country? Thats a new record of lost in my book.

I promptly fell asleep after that epiphany.

End FLASHBACK

I was showered and refreshed. I slipped on the clothes Emily had so graciously lent me. Too bad that didn't include pants. _Oh well I don't really like wearing them anyways._ I walked down the stairs to find the house still empty. In a big maroon sweater and underwear. How classy. I was starving. I was trying to decide if I should wait for Emily to come back to eat something. _But Im so hungry. _And to agree with me, my stomach growled furiously. I ripped open the refrigerator with no abandon. _Score, Pasta! _I pulled out the Tupperware of pasta. Found a pot and dumped said pasta into the pan. _Need music. Now. _

"Oh god. I sound like a Neanderthal." I said to myself horrified.

I found a radio by the TV in the living room, and turned the volume up so you could hear it threw out the house. 'do you believe in magic...' MY SONG!!

"In a young girls heart!

How the music can free her whenever it starts and its MAGIICC!" I was singing at the top of my lungs into a spoon and had just stopped in what I thought was a magnificently delivered superstar pose when the door opened. Oh, shit.

In the doorway stood a man. No. A GOD. He was tall. Like really tall. Like I might get stomped on, tall. At least around 6'6. His hair was short, and looked like he had permanent bed head._ I dig it._ He was wearing cut off shorts and a black T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. And bless him for that. I appreciated the view very much. His muscles were practically calling me out. His biceps taunt with defined muscle covered in russet skin. He was rugged looking. Like he could snap you in half with a mean look. I loved it. He is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

He's staring at me. With his mouth open. He still hasn't blinked. I abandoned my superstar pose and blushed, realizing I was standing in my underwear. _Oh, well, at least im not naked._ I told myself. _There now I feel better._

"Wanna join me?" The music was still blaring, maybe he wanted to join in my festivities.

"Im not worthy."He replied. An adorable smile made its way on his face and I just couldn't help the smile that crawled up on mine. He has such a nice smile.

"Im gonna keep that smile on your face if its the last thing I do." It got bigger. The smile I mean.

"Im Paul" And so it has a name. I was tempted to ask if his name meant 'God of godly men' but I didn't wanna freak him out. At least, not on purpose.

I introduced myself and he tried to ask what I was doing there. I really did not want to answer that question. Sigh. I really did not want to explain what had happened and why. I guess god did want me to either because at that moment a pack of wolves entered the house. Along with Emily.

She apologized for me waking up to an empty house. I waved it off as nothing. Not like it hasnt happened before. Haa.

They were all very nice. And beautiful. And huge. And muscular. and Shirtless. I was jealous. Not about being shirtless. Cause I was already pant-less. Didnt wanna over do it. But really, Why couldn't I have been born here. So. Not. Fair. Maybe somethings in the water. OHH I drank some of that water! _Bring on the good looks!_

Embry was funny. He liked me not wearing pants. I thought it was a nice compliment. Paul didn't. He started growling, which was a little weird, but I could get over that. But I guess everyone else couldn't cause it got quiet, and with quiet came awkward. They were all staring at him. It really isn't nice to stare at others for their differences, even if growling was a little odd, so I tried to diffuse the situation.

"Well if this isn't awkward I don't know what is." And I cursed myself for bringing that to attention. Im such a hypocrite. I looked down at myself. "Then again Im the one not wearing any pants. Hmm, I win this one guys." I said laughing. Everyone laughed. So did Paul. And that made me feel happy.

I started to feel shaky again and I could feel a cold sweat coming on. I quickly excused myself saying I was tired and needed sleep. I heard Sam, The fireball that found me in the woods, tell paul to get in the kitchen. Oh maybe there gonna eat the pasta. _I forgot all about that. _

I groaned. Damn it. I went into the room I had woke up in. Closed the door and locked it behind me. I went and laid on the bed and wrapped myself in the big fluffy blanket. If I didnt feel like shit I would have probably be gushing about how cozy I felt. I felt another spasm break threw me. And bad thoughts started to invade my mind. Thoughts I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes I can work myself threw them. Other times they consume my entire being. In the woods I was sure I was going to go crazy. But right now. Right now I can manage. I thought of rainbows and butterflies. Beaches, and ice cream. Distractions. My mind lingered to a tall rugged man with bed hair. The spasms slowed. My sweat stopped. My hearing cleared. And what did I hear? A god awful rack consisting of loud Boom's and Crash's. Odd. I shakily stood up, stopped and let myself get used to standing again. Made my way down stairs trying not to eat it on the way down.

_They sure are noisy. _I reached the bottom of the stairs when I realized there was a fight going on. Paul vs. Emily's Kitchen. Paul was winning.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. I just changed a big concept in the story cause I realized It was just retarded. haha Soooo yeah. REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	5. Kickin n' Kitchen

Hey guys Im glad to hear your liking the story so far. I was originally going to make this story from all Pauls POV buttttt I realized that I wanted you to understand how Lucy's mind works. This chapter isnt too much paul/lucy so sorry about that. the next one will have more. I promise.

* * *

Kickin n' Kitchen

PAUL POV

_Your too dangerous, your too dangerous, your too dangerous. _

I was repeating the words in my head over and over before I fully understood what Sam was saying to me. And I fucking lost it. Think you've seen someone loose it before? You haven't seen shit. I was fucking livid. No, there aren't even words to describe the anger I felt surge threw my veins.

I may be a lot of things. But for SAM of all people to say that I was too dangerous for my imprint. My Lucy. My fucking universe. Fuck that. Just because he almost killed Emily doesn't mean that I would. Just cause I'm the volatile wolf of the pack. He should know more than anyone that I would rather kill myself then even watch Lucy get a fucking paper cut.

_You're too dangerous, too dangerous, dangerous _

I was so filled with rage that I didn't even phase. I dont know how I didn't. I was shaking as if I was an earthquake was trapped in my giant human body. I felt a roar leave my mouth that made Sam flinch. Yeah I was that mad. Unable to contain my anger I shoved Sam with all my might, knocking him into the hallway putting a hole in the wall. Not satisfied I started to destroy everything around me. I was throwing chairs and punching holes in the cabinets. I heard Sam's voice trying to tell me something but I don't even think I was capable of understanding the human language. I felt arms grabbing at me, and I wildly threw a punch in the direction I hoped the persons face was at. I felt bone crack under my fist.

"FUCK!!" It sounded like Embry. That made me feel a bit better. I felt more arms grabbing at me and heard sounds of yelling. They finally had a hold on me. I was still shaking and growling, and I realized I was yelling every curse word I ever knew. Which is a lot. Suddenly the room grew quiet except for my growling. And crude language. My vision was still fogged with anger and hate so I didn't see the small hand come sailing towards my face. I felt like someone tried to take a baseball swing to my face with a piece of paper. A very thin piece of paper. But I suddenly stopped shaking. Stunned. My vision cleared.

There she stood among what was left of the kitchen. Lucy. Hands on her hips, and giving me a glare that was adorable, yet at the same time ... scary? How she managed to make me nervous standing in a crowd of huge men when she barley reached my chest is beyond me. We all looked down at her nervously wondering what she was going to do.

"Calm down, clean this up, and behave!" She said pointing her finger and scolding me as if I was a puppy that just peed on the carpet, and not a man that just destroyed a kitchen with my bare hands. I felt myself nod at her.

She turned stumbled her way around the stunned pack. Broken furniture, grabbing a towel. Went to the freezer where she began to pile ice into the towel and shoved it into Embry's hands. He gave her the best smile he could. He had his hand holding his nose and blood was leaking out of his nose. Whoops. She gave me one last threatening look before disappearing up the stairs, the whole time grumbling "stupid giants making so much noise, hurting my hand on his stupid sexy face. I need to get paid for this, this is just ridiculous."

I was broken from my daze as I heard a few snickers. I had a goofy grin on my face, and I knew it. "Wow" I sighed.

"What a woman." I heard Quil say with a whistle. Jacob agreed with loud laugh, "you sure got yourself a firecracker there!"

Leah was rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face. Emily stood next to her. _Shit_ I looked over at her apologetically, but she waved it off with a small smile, "Just clean it up." She said. Emily was a god among wolves. Ha.

"Sam was worried about you being to dangerous for HER!?" Seth howled. "Now, thats a laugh!"

"I think he should be having that talk with Lucy, did you see his face?!" Jared added laughing just as hard. "I thought he was gonna shit his pants!"

"Shut it." I growled at them before bending down to pick up one of the knocked over chairs. _God I really fucked up this kitchen._ I wasn't upset at of her odd interruption of my episode, _in fact, it was pretty hot_. They continued to laugh at my expense while I was picking up pieces of broken pieces of the kitchen table, when I heard Sam clear his throat. I looked at him and my anger returned. I had almost forgot the reason I was mad in the first place. _Stupid asshole. I'll show you dangerous._

"Before you throw another tantrum, just listen." Sam said sighing. "I realize what I said upset you, but I didn't mean that you were going to hurt her, hell, she's probably the one thats going to hurt YOU." He said laughing. Of course he just had to get at least ONE jab at me in there. Dick. We all moved to the living room, and out of the war zone that was Emily's kitchen. We all took up our usual spots.

Sam in his Lazy-boy with Emily on his lap. Jacob, Embry, and Quil, squeezed on the couch like girls gossiping, with Seth and Leah sitting at their feet. Jared and I sharing the other couch.

Suddenly Sam grew serious, and all humor left his face. "I found her in the woods," he said somberly. "It wasn't pretty. Thats why I called the meeting." He grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze seemingly troubled. I guess it was that bad.

I was immediately concerned and looked towards the stairs. _She seemed okay_. Then again what would I know. I've only known her for a hour. "What happened?" I asked.

Sam sighed, "Im not sure exactly, she was just sitting there, screaming. She had cuts and bruises, she was hysterical. Almost took my eye out trying to get away from me. I had to grab her and run her here."

I almost growled knowing Sam had man-handled Lucy. But reminded myself that he did it to bring her here. To me. To Safety. So I forced myself to let it go. It was hard.

"The poor girl was scared out of her mind." Emily said sadly. "When she finally calmed down, she acted like none of it even happened. Like it was nothing." Sam gave her hand another comforting squeeze. "Seeing her now, its almost like what we saw was a bad dream." She said.

"What I was trying to tell you Paul, that you gotta take it easy on her with this imprinting thing, Im not sure what happened to her, It may be nothing, I want to make sure you can handle this if it IS something though." He said cautiously. Of course he wasn't going to apologize for making me think he thought I would hurt her. _That would just be too easy._

"Of course I can." I said shortly. I was getting pissed again. I took calming breaths. Remembering that Lucy told me to 'behave'. God I was whipped already.

Everyone else was quiet, not sure how to process this news. All I know is if someone did hurt my heaven sent angel, they will soon meet the devil. I was comforted with the fact that she was in the vicinity, but I wanted to see her myself.

And again, as if she could read my mind, she appeared. Lucy landed on her feet with a 'thump' at the bottom of the stairs in a squat position. Finally wearing pants. Some loose jeans that I'm pretty sure were Emily's.

"And the crowd goes wild!" She said as she did a mock 'crowd going wild' sound. She turned to us and her eyes locked with mine. She frowned and said, "did you clean the kitchen young man?"

Suddenly the room irrupted in laughter as I shot up from my seat feeling caught. I started staring at her again. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. I guess I thought she was beautiful no matter what. But she had a slightly busted lip and a bruise forming on her left eye. I wanted to rip the kitchen apart all over again. But before I could even start to shake. She stomped her foot grabbing my attention.

"March!" She said pointing at the kitchen. her other hand on her hip. God she was fucking adorable. I smirked at her and said, "I could use some company." She paused. Blinked.

"Very well," She replied making her way to the kitchen with me hot on her heels. _Yes!_The pack still laughing behind me.

When we reached the danger zone she hopped up on the counter looking around at all the mess.

"You were pretty mad huh?" She said moving a piece of a broken plate over. "You were like the Hulk, but brown."

"Brown? Psht, this is Bronze" I jokingly trying to avoid the subject while flexing a muscular arm at her. Usually girls blush or giggle when I do that. Being a werewolf had its perks. But as I was learning, Lucy was not a usual girl. She was way WAY better.

"Those puny squirt guns have nothing on my tanks." She said rolling up her sleeves and flexing up both of her slim arms. Oh, she was good.

"I think I need a band-aide for these cuts." I said flexing my arms. A bubbly laugh left here mouth. I smirked knowing I'd made her laugh.

"Yeah, well you and your impressive guns better get to cleaning before I unleash the dogs. Kumar and Luther." She said rasing each arm as she named them.

"Yes, master." I said with a mock bow.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and night fixing the kitchen while she sat on the counter. I never thought cleaning up such a mess could be so much fun. Then again it might have been because Lucy was there.

* * *

A/N:Hope you guys like it. Sorry If my writing is all over the place. I kinda have a hard time sticking to one concept. So dont be surprised If sometimes you come back to chapters and their.. different. haha

Ill try to do all my adjustments before I post them.

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!!!


	6. AN sorry I hate these too

Hey sorry its been so long guys. I just re-read my story and some things dont match. so dont worry im going to fix that. And also ill try to update soon. Your reviews really boost my love for.. idk everything? haha

So ill try to update as soon as possible. Im a little busy cause im a TV/ Film production major and i got alot of internships and shoots comming up. but NEVER FEAR I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!


End file.
